Happy Endings
by stacy.harris.7
Summary: Samuel is trying to move on after the woman he has held onto for years has decided she doesn't want him. Funny thing is he is sort of ok with it.Why does he still feel like something is still missing? Evangeline Stone has just started settling back into life after meeting the wolf pack of her state.She and Jessie have become like sisters. What could go wrong. Right?
1. Happy Endings

I couldn't believe it was over. The lunch rush was finally dyeing down. With a sigh i glanced around the bar to check and see if anyone needed a refill. All glasses looked good so i took my chance to switch draws with Carina.  
"Their all yours dove." I told her. She nodded quickly at me. She was full to her eyes with whatever story the man in front of her was telling. That was Carina though like me she wasn't a blond haired blue-eyed was taller than me at 5`6 thin with subtle curves. She had shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes. And she could still flirt the money out of your pocket before you knew what happened. It's a trick you learn being a bartender. You learn to work with what you had. I learned that men liked that I was shorter than most. They liked my naturally tan skin thanks to my Hispanic and Native American blood. Unlike Carina my curves weren't subtle they got me noticed a lot more than I liked but you worked what god gave you at this job. I left her to her flirting. Rushed into the back office before anyone could ask for another favor. I checked the draw three times and then cashed out. I walked swiftly to the changing room in the back. Pulling my cell out of my apron I saw that is was a little past four. Damn it. I meant to be out of here sooner. I changed quickly into my dark grey jogging pants and white shirt. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Though my brown eyes looked tired my eye liner wasn't too smudged. So I left it on to hide the growing darkness under my eyes. I pulled my hair free from the black hair clip I had worn. My long black hair fell down my back in a curly mass. I took pulled the mass into a high pony tail and tied it firmly. I took one last look then bolted for the door. If I wanted to get anything done I had to leave now. I left waving at Carina.  
"Bye babe." She said as I waved at her. It was hot out side well hot to me I was getting a work out before my work out. Walking over to my little black Camry and I unlocked the door. Sat inside turned the key and headed to the park a few blocks from my house. As I pulled into a spot I noticed a few more cars were parked today then yesterday. Lots of children and families. I stepped out of the car and started walking towards the field where the track was. The sound of children laughing and giggling made me smile. I pulled my iPod out of the arm band and turned it on. I placed the ear buds in and started stretching. I took in the scene of children playing. I saw a man reading on a bench. He looked like he was in his late twenties. He was an attractive looking man. His light brown hair shimmered in the sun. He looked up at the children playing and then looked at me. I smiled and nodded as I jogged over past him to the track. He smiled his eyes never leaving mine. His eyes were a light blue almost look gave me chills. I shook off the feeling as I started running. I let my mind follow the music. After the fifth song started to play I stopped jogging and was breathing heavily. I put my hands on my knees and bowed my head.I felt sweat trickle down my forehead to my cheek. I felt someone staring at me. I looking over to my left and there he was. The man with the book watching me. Was that a look of intrigue? I hope it would be a shame if such a good-looking man was a creep. His staring should have freaked me out but it made me smile. I started for the water fountain but something caught my eye. It was pink and ruffled. Shit. A little girl no older than two had wandered off. And she was heading for the street. Panic fueled my legs. I didn't think i just reacted taking off into a full run towards the young child. She was walking into the middle of the street smiling when she caught me chasing her. She thought it was a game. Please no! Not like this.A car was coming I knew it wouldn't have time to stop. It was a half a block away. As I reached the girl I could hear the car tires screeching as they rubbed against the street. I screamed holding the child closer. I felt a few things. I felt us hit the hood of the car. Then I felt the burn as I rolled on the hot street. I heard a faint scream. Then felt a strong hand on my neck then face. Coaxing me to open my eyes. There were voices...a lot of voices. When I finally willed them open there was a crowd. I opened my arms.  
"The...b-baby...?" I asked as I tried to focus. My head was spinning and the sounds I was hearing where growing.  
Book man took the child. His eyes were darkened with concern. I focused on getting up. I tried getting up but Book man's hand pinned me down.  
"Not so fast. You need to go to the hospital." His voice was like a warm fuzzy sweater. It made me shiver. I smiled as I said. "It's just a few cuts I'm fine."  
" Oh no you're not. You and the child need to be checked out."  
" What are you a doctor." I asked sarcastically. My temper was kicking in so i knew i wasn't seriously hurt.  
"Yes, I am. Dr. Samuel Cornick. Can you tell me your name?" He was smiling. It suited him.  
"Evangeline Stone..." I was cut off by the blaring sound of sirens. I wasn't about to get in and be driven to a hospital. Hospitals and me don't mix. They smell funny. The doctor went to tell the EMT the situation. They looked at the baby first. I stood up regretting it once I was fully standing. A woman was crying the mother of the little girl I saved I assumed. She was holding her baby to her chest.  
"Thank you! I should have watched her. It's all my fault. I should have..." She broke into tears.  
I sucked in a breath to calm my throbbing head. I tried to steady my vision as i spoke to her.  
"Your here now. That is what matters most. She is safe and all is well." I wanted to give her a tongue lashing but what good would that do. She knew she was wrong and nothing I say would be as bad as what she was telling herself now. The world started to go fuzzy two hands gripped my shoulders steadying me.  
"Come on let's get you to a hospital." Said Dr. Cornick "Your dead on your feet."  
He lifted me into his arms. I tried not to notice the broad chest and muscled arms that pressed against my side and legs. I didn't...couldn't argue. My head rested on his chest as he walked pass the police that were speaking to the eye witnesses and driver of the car that hit me. She looked a wreak. No older than twenty-one. Poor girl probably her first time in a car accident. He placed me in what I assumed was his truck. When he entered the driver's side I asked.  
"Why am I in your car?"  
"They only sent one ambulance. Instead of waiting I'll just take you myself." His voice was tight. With anger I think. I wasn't sure-I could barely keep my eyes open as he drove off.  
"Closes your eyes. Rest your mind." He order.  
I felt a push on my body though he didn't touch me. A weight on my body, my mind. Everything tingled. My eyes closed and I smiled as I gave in and drifted to sleep.

" I'm just waiting for her to come to..."  
I opened my eyes and saw Doctor Cornick leaning against the door frame of my hospital room. His back was towards me but the view wasn't half bad. He was a lot taller than most men I knew.  
"..Don't worry I'll pick something up for myself to eat. Have fun with Adam but you owe me a meal Mercy."  
He shoved his phone into his back pocket. He chuckled as he turned into the room.  
" Oh good your up. How do you fe-"  
"How's the baby?" I asked. I was eager to know how the baby was.  
He smiled. The smile brighten up his face the worry shattered and fell away leaving just his pleasant smile.  
" Not a scratch on her thanks to you." He walked over to the bed as he spoke. I felt faint again. I scowled myself for being such a little girl because he was near. Even as the thought passed I felt my chest tighten as I watched his chest stretch the fabric of his shirt. Oh my...this has to be the effect of drugs. 'I'm not going to swoon every time I see this man.' I told myself.  
He sat at my side his face changed. Slipping away to that serious face doctors have went talking to a patient.  
" You were lucky as well the driver slowed down enough to not cause too much damage. You have a few bruises, a twisted ankle, few cuts. Only one on lower back needed stitches. Seven to be exact."  
" Great." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. " Well doctor can I go home now?"  
" Yes but you can't drive. Do you have someone who can come get you?" There was something in his voice but I didn't know him enough to place it.  
" No...I just moved here a month ago. I'll search for a taxi company." I wasn't pleased if I couldn't drive I couldn't work. Damn it all. I closed my eyes frustrated I tried calming myself by taking a breath.  
"How long can't I drive?!" I was getting angry. Really angry.  
He seemed amused." A week. You cracked your head on the hood of the car. Sorry Ms. Stone but you could black out behind the wheel."  
" I get that I just don't know what I'm going to tell my boss." Martin is going to flip. I had that job for three weeks and now I'm out for a week. Shit and Jessie's party is in two weeks. If I miss it she'll kill me! I let out a moan of frustration.  
"Ms. Stone-"  
"Evangeline."  
He sighed. "Evangeline I'll write you a note."  
I laughed at the way he said it. He made me feel like a five years old worried about missing school.  
"Thanks Dr. Cor-"  
"Samuel."  
"Samuel then. Thank you. Damn I left my phone in my car. My day just keeps getting better." I rubbed my head. "Do you know of a taxi company I could call?"  
Samuel smiled."Yes, it's called my truck."  
"No I'll just call a taxi. I pretty sure you have plans." Samuel just looked at me. I was not going to get a taxi number out of this guy. "Alright so where is this car."  
"This way."  
As I follow the good doctor I try not to think of all the things I have to do this week, or how I'm going to get it all done. I need wine and my bed.


	2. Happy Endings- Anger Flares

**So sorry it took so long. My computer died on me and I finally figured out how to write this on my phone. This chapter was fun but the next will be even more fun! Pink promise...now on with the story. oh and i only own Evangeline nick carina and james.**

I was so into my thoughts I hadn't realized that we had arrived at my car. Nor had I realized we weren't moving and that the doctor was looking at me.  
"Sorry did you say something?" I asked blinking at him.  
"Not at all. You seem to have a lot on your mind." He smiled warmly.I felt my heart hammer against my rib cage.  
'I need to get out of this car.' I thought.  
"Well I'm grateful for the ride." I tried to will my heart to slow down. "My coworkers should be here soon. I'll just wait in my car."  
His smile faded but said nothing. His hand resting on the steering wheel was turning white as he gripped the wheel.  
"It's dark I think you should stay here until they get here."  
"I can take care of myself. I'm not the damsel in distress if I fainted like one today."  
I was getting angry. I just want to go home. A bright light flashed across my face. I looked out ahead of the car towards mine. There was a car parked next to mine. I looked back at the doctor he smiled at me and bowed his head just a bit.  
" It's been a pleasure."  
"Thanks for everything Samuel."  
I open the door and slid out his truck. Walking toward Carina's car the doors open and Carina and Nick hopped out. I ran to them and hugged them.  
"OMG! Girl you had us soo worried!" Nick said as he squeezed a little tighter. Nick was my gay best friend and sometimes more of a girl then even me.  
I laughed at them and smiled "Well I had a good doctor taking care of me." I waved back at Samuel in his truck. They looked back at the man sitting in the truck eyes widened a touch.  
" Sign me up to get hit by a car next." Carina breathed.  
Nick made a sound in approval. His blue eyes glittered with a thought that I didn't want to know. I just noticed he had cut his dark almost black hair super short. I shook my head I needed to get home. This was embarrassing they was staring. No gawking. It was bad enough that I did it but now them two. What the hell! Did he have like super powers or something.  
"Ok that's enough I'd like to go home now." I said as I motion toward my car hoping they would get the hint. It took me a few minutes but I was in the car with Nick driving me home soon after. He kindly tucked me in after Carina made sure I took my pain killers. I felt like I young child with the flu. Sick, weak, with mom and dad falling over themselves to make the pain go away. Soon all around me started to fade to a warm,heavy, darkness that I couldn't fight. Not that I wanted to. The next morning I woke up to a bunch of text messages from Jessie. I groaned as I tried and failed to get out of bed. I completely forgot I had to go dress shopping with her. Her birthday was coming up and so was her big birthday bash.  
"Fuck my life." I whispered as I slowly slipped out of my bed. I knew without looking I was bruised. I felt them like small punches all over my body as the skin where the bruises stretched. I sent Nick a text asking for a ride to Jessie's house. Then jumped into the shower and slowly washed myself. The warm water was amazing on the skin that wasn't bruised and cut. As you can imagine that wasn't a lot of skin though. I washed and combed the mass of curls I called my hair. When I was done combing my hair lay flat and wavy against my back. Turning off the water I dry off as I walk to my closet next to The bathroom doorway. My apartment wasn't much compared to other 24 year olds but I loved it. It was mine and mine alone. I had earned enough to have necessities and comforts. Opening the door to my closet I surveyed the shirts, jeans, and dresses inside. I chose a long black tank top,royal blue cardigan, blue skinny jeans and my favorite black knee high boots. I layed everything on the bed. Pulled underwear and a bra out and slipped everything on. As I started fluffing my hair my phone rang on the bed. I pick up the phone and answered hoping it was Nick and not Jessie wondering why I was so late.  
"Hello?" I answered cautiously.  
"Hey girl hey." Nicks voice rang merrily on the other end.  
"Thank god. Where are you? Did you get my text?" I ask while finish fixing my hair I let the black mass fall to my waist in tight curls.  
"Of course I was getting some food by you so your in luck. I'll be there in 3." He sang the last line when the beat on the radio.  
I laughed fully not being able to stop myself.  
" What?" He questioned knowing I was laughing at him.  
"Oh nothing I just love how gay you are.I'll see you when you get here." I hung up the phone. Turned for one last look at my full body mirror on the back of the closet door. Last night took a toll on my body. I looked at my phone one last time realizing that James had never texted me back or even called. I know he said he had work today but...No! I will not start today off thinking about the relationship problems I'm going through. I surveyed my appearance again.  
'A little blush, eyeliner and ill look as good as new.' I thought as I walked to the bathroom and apply them. As I finished I heard a light beeping of Nick's horn. I grabbed my bag and phone as I ran to the door. I locked my door, walked to the car and slipped in.  
" Sexy sexy." Nick said smiling suggestively at me. " Is there a stud you didn't tell me about?"  
I rolled me eyes. I swear I have the record for eyes rolls and its because of the man in front of me.  
"Oh so it's for James still. Girl he's cute but come on you need a man! Like..." he thought hard as he pulled off. " like that doctor! Now that's a man!"  
I chose to ignore him.  
"I'm going to Jessie's we are shopping for her party."  
I know what he means and it might be true but there are good parts about my boyfriend James. Besides the last time I was with a "man" he had a habit of proving he was a man by slapping me around. I listened to Nick babble until he pulled into a seven eleven.  
"Great I could use a cup of coffee." I said before he said something that I couldn't look past. We walk into the store together in silence. I knew he got my hint I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings but it was to much to listen to. I started filling up a medium size coffee then added milk and sugar. Light and sweet the way I like it. Nick and I paid just as I was handed my change Nick gasped. I looked at him figuring it was something he saw on the Peoples cover but he wasn't looking at the magazines. I followed his gaze to the corner a leggy blonde was standing next to the drinks. She had a red bull in one hand the other was wrapped around a man's neck. Her dress lifted a little as she kissed the brown haired man but not enough to show her goods. She was a thin model type and totally smitten with the brown haired man she kissed. I could see why he was taller than her at least 6'1. He reached his hand up to cup her face and I noticed a flaming skull tattoo on his hand. I laughed for a second then the whole image flashed together. The man is James...my James and he was kissing another woman. My boyfriend of seven months I couldn't believe it! The fucking nerve of this guy. Anger blossomed in my chest, slowly pouring into my limbs in scorching waves. I stormed over to them gripped his arm and pulled. The blonde looked at me surprised that I was interrupting their kiss.  
" Well isn't this interesting finding you here. Thought you had work in the city today?"  
I asked coldly sending him all the ice daggers I could muster. James looked utterly shocked before he could come up with an excuse I slapped him in the face with all my strength. He fell into the glass door holding his mouth. When he pulled himself up I saw that his lip was bleeding. That image made me happy but I needed more I smiled at him sweetly.  
"Eva I-" He stammered.  
I threw my hot coffee into his face.  
"Bite me." I spat as I turned and stomped out the store. Nick trailed me smirking but said nothing. I was so angry I felt the steam pour out my ears. We rode in silence the rest of the way to Jessie's.  
I hugged Nick and thanked him.  
"Honey I'm here when ever you need." he whispered in my ear.  
I kissed his cheek then left the car. I waved once forcing a smile. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Jessie's house was always full of werewolves they can feed on anger like me. Well sort of like me I don't really know what I am and I only know a few of my gifts. I can tap into spirit energies, even with certain people temporarily barrow abilities. Well if our auras mesh well I can. I have even borrowed and merged with ghosts. Weird I know but you work with what you got. I knock and try and smile as the door opens.  
"God your back. I feel like your always here. Do you-" Ben stopped talking and looked at me. I slipped past him.  
"Where is Jessie?"  
He looked at me questions in his eyes." In her room getting dressed. What happened to you?" I didn't know if he meant my scrapes or the anger he felt.  
" I was hit by a car yesterday saving a baby. I have to go shopping for her party and on the way here I saw my boyfriend of seven months kissing another woman. So yeah my week is fucked up."  
"I knew he was a tosser." he replied shaking his head. His accent thickened a touch. Me and Ben fought a lot but we were close.  
" When she's comes down tell her I'm in the work out room." I retreated into the room Adam, Jessie's dad, and Mercy, her step mom, trained in. There were padded floors, hand pads, leg pads, chest pads, and a punching bag.I walked onto the mat took off my shoes no use in twisting my ankle on top of every thing else. Although it would be a great excuse to see that cute doctor. Wait, what I just got cheated on and now I'm ready to look at someone else?! What was happening to me? As I dropped my bag to the ground it made a loud thud. I walked to the punching bag needing to hit something before I hit someone. At first I punched and kicked the bag holding back abit but as my mind started slipping to the image of James kissing that girl. My control kept dropping I hit the bag harder and harder grunting with each blow. I pictured James as the bag I let him have to full brunt of my anger. I felt a surge of energy as I threw the last blow it connected to the bag. One of the bags links broke and the bag flew into the far corner landing with a dull smack. I stood there staring in shock. What the well had I done! I broke Adam's bag he's going to kill me! Damn damn what do I say happened? I ran and tried to lift it.  
"Come on. Come on." I groaned trying to left the heavy bag. The massive bag pressed against my battered flesh. I loosened my grip a little so it didn't hurt so much.  
There was a chuckle. A deep throaty sound that sent chills down my spine. The type of chill that you got when a lover ran a finger down your bare back. Shivering I turned around pissed that my body was reacting like this to a laugh. Then I realized why it was Samuel the sexy doctor that had done the same thing to me yesterday.  
"Do you need a hand Evangeline?" he voice poured out of his lips like chocolate. It wrapped around my body and melted with my skin. I starred at him for a second shocked that he was here. Snap out of it I ordered to myself.  
"What are you doing here?!" I blinked at him. He leaned against the door frame one hand jammed into his jean pocket. Amusement in his eyes.  
"Adam asked me for a favor. Do you need help with that?"  
"I don't know what happened...I think the weight of it just gave out." I said as I ripped my gaze from him and focused on the punching bag at my feet. I felt the heat rise to my face. 'Thank god you can't see my blush. Otherwise Id just die here and now.' I thought relieved that my dark complexion didn't show the red in my cheeks.  
"I wonder how that happened." he talked as he walked closer inspecting to spot the bag was hanging from.I knew how it happened but I wasn't good to admit it. I tapped into Ben's power.I hadn't meant to but I was pissed and wasn't paying attention. This was why I didn't date men sucked big time! You invest time energy and your heart and they screw you over.I was getting angry again I tried to push it back as I turned to look at Samuel. He was two feet away and staring at me. He seemed to take up the entire room I knew that wasn't the case. Don't get me wrong the man towered over me but it was his energy all big,strong, and all man. His eyes darkened as they burned into mine. I didn't blink I didn't move I couldn't.  
"Are you alright?" His voice tight not as it was before when it was like silk again my skin. What had changed?  
I shook my head yes not trusting my voice.  
"Eva! That low life piece of shh..." Jessie said rounding the door way and stop as she looked at Samuel. "Oh Samuel what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to us. She leaned in and gave me a hug.  
Samuel smiled and it reached his eyes brightening up his face.  
" Warren and you dad have some business to take care of so I stepped up to take you shopping. Try not to torture me too much please."  
Jessie giggled. " Not making any promises." She turned to me her face turned serious with anger. " So is it true?"  
" Is what true?" I was completely confused.  
" Ben said he cheated on you!"

Damn Ben and his big mouth I rubbed my temples in frustration. I'm really going to kill his ass!

**Cliff hanger! post more tomorrow.**


	3. Happy Endings-Shopping

Hey everyone sorry it took so long I will have a new chapter soon...I have a new laptop! Yay happy dance I have in my head how I want these chapters so go. So hopefully with this laptop these chapters will be going fast. So like always review tell me what you think! Happy readings hope you like it.

I'm going to chop him into tartar and feed him to Medea. Yes Mercy's cat would love it I thought hatefully as Jessie sat in the front seat of Samuel's car still foaming at the mouth about James. Her probing questions were getting to me.

"Are you listening to me? Please tell me you won't be crazy enough to take him back!" Jessie looked back at me. Her eyes stared at me in a motherly stern look. I rolled me eyes at her not liking her attitude at the moment.

"No I will not nor will I ever be crazy enough to take him back! Christ Jessie I don't want to talk about it. I need to go shopping. I need to take me mind off of what just happened…..I need my little sister not a mother hen squawking at me all day." I try to pull the angry out of my voice but there's still an edge as I say the words.

Jessie looks at me with wide eyes. "Oh sorry." She sits back in her seat and as if a switch were flipped without skipping a beat. "Well what do you feel like buying for the party?"

I smiled at her seat we fought like sisters and then 5 minutes later we were giggling on her bed about something. Her party was a costume party and I hadn't thought about what I want to wear.

"I hadn't thought about it. I'm going to be out of work for a few weeks so we will see what I can spring that isn't in 'please rape me side'."  
Jessie laughed at my joke. Which made me smile she was really like a little sister to me. With all that had happened I was thanking god that I had her right now. I met Jessie the night she was tricked by her so called friends. Some boys decided to beat her up I just happened to be walking past the alley where it was happening. At first I thought it was some guys settling a score but as I looked I saw her bright colored hair and small frame. As soon as I realized it was a girl fighting off the boys I ran in to help. We we kicking ass until two of the boys picked up a pipe and bat...then things got interesting. We fought them off luckily Gabe was also in the area and heard the fight and came to help. As soon as they saw him they ran like scared little pups. Jessie had skill but then again she was the alphas daughter I didn't know that at the time. I found that out the hard way when I took her home. She was so shaken up as we pulled up to her house she couldn't move. Gabe ran to the door as I lifted Jessie out my car and we stumbled into her house. There were so many people there I just planned on leaving you know my good deed was done. I had cuts and bruises for trying to protect and defend a girl that I didn't even know. Good plan but as I turned to leave a man that looked like he was going to kill walked in yelling, eyes glowing, with power that threatened to rip me apart. Her father was a werewolf and I had walked into a pack house unprotected. By the time Mercy had come I was by the stairs in a ball fighting the power in the room. But her being there added to the power and I couldn't fight it any more the power surged through me in burning waves there I laid frozen and giggling like a school girl it's all a little hazy after that. Since then Jessie has been my little sister we are always together.  
"Come on." Her voice shook me from my thoughts. "Eva there will be some pretty hot wolves there. You might wanna at least peek at the section." She kept a smile so I knew she was joking but I heard Samuel clear his throat nervously.  
"I don't think this is a conversation I want to hear." He kept his eyes fixed on the road his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly.  
"Nice going Jessie start talking about the hot wolves that are going to be at the party while there's one in the car. Real smooth." I tried to sound as shocked as possible. I don't know if I sold it though the awkwardness of this conversation was making me laugh. Jessie looked at Samuel then to me.  
"Oh it's just Samuel. Besides it's not like I said anything crazy. Just saying you should have a little fun at my party."  
We arrived at a big costume store before Jessie could torment Samuel more. Jessie slipped out of the truck as Samuel opened my door he didn't look at me as he helped me out of the car. There was tension in the muscles of his neck and jaw as he looked after Jessie. Had we angered him? Why would he be angry we did nothing wrong but then again older wolves can be tricky and something tells me Samuel isn't a young pup. We walked in silence into the store and towards Jessie who was already knee deep in costumes.

"You do know the store isn't closing we have time." I said looking at her full arms. She turned to me and made a face.

Samuel sat down on the seats that were set up in front of the dressing rooms he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and relaxed into the chair. He looked as if he were going to take a nap which I didn't mind I did not want to try on costumes in front of him. I walked over to some of the racks and started picking something's out by the time I walked back toward Samuel and the dressing room Jessie was inside undressing. I heard her giggling in the room next to me.

"If you're giggling that much your father will kill you if you wear it to the party."

She laughed even harder. "Yeah your right. It would be funny to see his face. Almost worth the risk."

I stepped into my first costume a Victorian style dress. It was lovely I always loved this time periods fashion. The dress was a deep vibrant blue with short sleeves and a bustle. The steeled boned corset made my waist almost nonexistent but the low cut front also made me fall out the front. This is why I hated shopping everything would look great but my chest made me look like a prostitute and to top it off if a wore a bigger size I would look pregnant. I cursed under my breath and turning in a circle. It was perfect why my chest had to be so large I'll never know but it always seemed to get me in trouble and lots of attention I didn't need.

Jessie walked in and my hand went to cover my chest as my eyes went to Samuel. "Jessie!" I yelped. "What the hell are you doing? He is sitting right there and I'm nearly popping out." I whispered at her I knew he could hear if he was awake but some habits die hard. Pushing my hands aside ignoring my words.

"Hush let me see….WOAH mama you look great. This is the one." She insisted.

"Not happening. No way no how. Not this one I look like a Victorian prostitute."

"An expensive one." She said as she circled me I looked at Samuel through the mirror he hadn't moved maybe he really was sleeping. Dear god let him be asleep. "Come on now get this one. You look great and it's totally unlike you to wear this…take a risk." She smiled brightly at me and I knew she had some plan up her sleeve. That was Jessie the planner but she'll never admit to it even when you have her cornered. She'd bat her eyes and play dumb until it played out then smile at you all knowingly. She was about to do something and I knew it was at my expense. I shook my head firmly.  
"I'm not getting this I think I'll try on something else." I say ushering Jessie on or the dressing room. An hour and countless costumes later I decided on the tomb raider costume it was the lesser of all the evils. Everything else was too short or had too much cleavage. At least in this one I wasn't hanging out the shorts where short but what can you do. Jessie chose a Viking woman it looked great on her and her father wouldn't kill her for buying it.  
"Why did you pick a costume party?" I asked as we paid.  
"I love dressing up. So it seemed right."  
"Done already?" Samuel asked waking up to us stretching. Inside i did a little dance he had been sleeping thank the lord. We nodded at him. He smiled lazily his teeth white and perfect. Lips full but not overly full he had lips that would possess you with every kiss. Not the sort of lips you read about in books sensual and soft. No definitely not I don't think there is a soft thing about this man. I wanted to run my hands over the planes of his body...fuck I'm staring. I suddenly felt hot and knew I was flushed thank god for my complexion otherwise I would have been wearing a deep red blush.  
"Well we should get going then. Where else do we have to go?"  
"No I think we are done. So back to the house?" Jessie says as she walked back towards the car.  
"Yes I think I'm supposed watch a movie tonight that's if Carina doesn't flake again." I laugh as I get in the car. When we get to Adam's house there are more wolves around everywhere. Jessie ran upstairs and put our bags away. Everyone grew silent and looked at me which freaked me out I hated when people stared.  
"What is there something on me?!" I jumped imagining a bug on me." What is it?"  
Ben laughed at me reaction he grabbed his sides as he continued to laugh. Adam stood from his chair and walked over to me looking at me face assessing it. "What happened to you?" His voice dark almost a growl. I'm not pack but because I'm close to Jessie I think Adam forgets that. "Oh my face and stuff I was hit by a car….I saved a little girl fr-"  
"What you were hit by a car!" Ben stood now very serious.  
"I'm fine actually Samuel was there and took care of me which I didn't know he was a wolf."  
I felt Samuel behind me his body heat creeped along my skin and to my core. Fuck think of rabbits…candy….the beach and thing but the God standing behind me.  
"Well I'm going to check on Jessie."  
I run up the stairs to Jessie room and close the door with a sigh. Seriously this can't be happening to me getting turned on in a house of wolves god why do you hate me.

REVIEW! COMMENT! LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
